Welcome to my Life
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: When Yugi is being ignored by the people he once cared about and is feeling at his lowest, Ryu, Malik, Bakura and Marik take it upon themselves to make Yugi feel cared about once again. What will it take for Yami and the others to realize what their treatment did to Yugi, and will they be able to make it up to Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm FINALLY back with another fanfiction. This is my first Yugioh fanfiction and I'm well aware that there may be a lot of incorrect details but please just roll with it.**

 **I do not own the show or characters or songs.**

 _ **Yugi's been ignored by the people he thought were his friends. Now it's up to Ryou, Bakura, MariK, Malik, and Seto Kaiba to help their friend when he needs it most. But how can they make Yami and the others see what they were doing to their friend? Will Yugi even forgive them so easily?  
**_

 **WARNING, Contains cursing and mentions of self harm and attempt suicide.**

 **EDIT: I received a comment informing me that I misspelled Ryou's name so the update is just me correcting the spelling.**

* * *

 **Yugi PoV**

"Damn that Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted angrily, punching the wall nearest to him. Ryou sighed as he finished patching up my chest.

"Punching the wall isn't going to help anyone." He stated bluntly, earning an annoyed _TSK_ from the ex-thief.

"That good?" Ryou asked me softly as he finished taking care of my black eye and swollen cheek.

Despite the pain in my face from where Ushio punched me and my chest from getting kicked by his goons, I give him a smile and nod.

"Thanks." I say quietly, embarrassed by the situation, though I knew it wasn't really my fault for the sudden and unexpected attack- though I guess I was apologizing for everything that happened up til now.

"Just let me have at that good-for-nothing Pharaoh! I'll make him pay for abandoning his Hikari and letting this happen." Bakura growled, melodramatically shaking his fists in the air.

I sigh. "It's fine, Bakura. It's my fault for not trying hard enough to be a part of their group in the first place. I let it go on too long without saying anything, and now it's probably too late to change anything at all."

"It is most certainly not fine, Yugi. And it is not your fault!" Malik argued from the doorway.

"He's right, Yugi. It's not your fault." Ryou agreed.

"Yami's are supposed to protect their Hikaries no matter what. Not toss them aside and forget about them and their promises to them. Not to mention that fricken liar, backstabber, and 'little-miss-friendship-is-everything'. A bunch of traitors and hypocrites is what they are." Bakura exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Ryou teased, jokingly. "When did you learn such sophisticated words?" Bakura mumbled something incoherent, most likely insulting, and looked away with a feint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Shut up! Anyway, what I said still stands. They all swore to be by your side, but the second they're able to, they trade you in for someone else!"

I sigh, knowing he was right, but still not wanting to think about it even after all these months of being ignored by everyone.

Yami said that the Yamis' were able to rejoin the modern world with their counterparts as long as they swore to protect and be with them no matter what. Though I could never bring myself to blame him for wanting to enjoy his new life, but I still felt really heartbroken when he began basically ignoring me to be with my friends, same with my friends to be with him.

"I don't want him to be stuck protecting me all his life because it was his duty, but I guess I kind of hopped he wanted to because he might feel the same way about me as I do him." I sigh sadly, my feelings for my counterpart never once fading no matter what he said or did to me... Or in this case didn't say or do.

Ever since the final battle between Yami and myself, things have been different. Yami, Bakura, and Marik all returned only this time they had their own bodies. Also, this time Bakura and Marik were not evil, though they did enjoy causing mischief... A lot. Like every chance they got, though it was never too serious to hurt anyone.

The two had declared that they would do anything to try and make it up to their counterparts for they awful way they treated them before. Both Ryou and Malik immediately accepted their declaration and soon they each hooked up with their counterparts. It took awhile before the two ex-villains accepted the forgiveness from their boyfriends, thinking they deserved a harsher punishment or a least a longer one. Thankfully they didn't dwell on it and instead took the time to just be together and enjoy the present.

For Yami and I; at first it was great, we hung out together with our friends and did things almost everyday; though I could never bring myself to ask Yami to date me, even with Ryou and Malik's insists that I should.

However, slowly but surely I began to realize that my friends as well as Yami were slowly drifting away from me. It was like it wasn't me Joey and the others ever wanted around- but instead Yami.

At first it was subtle but I could tell how they would sort of leave me out of their conversations by either talking over or interrupting me then flat out ignoring me altogether.

It really hurt when it seemed that even Yami didn't even notice then started doing the same. Soon I just stayed out of their conversations altogether- because when I did try to talk they would get upset at me for interrupting them or something like that.

Next, they began to forget to invite me to hang out with them, but never forgetting Yami, though. At some point they flat out didn't even notice or chose to not notice when I wasn't with them. After the span of a month I just knew they just didn't want me around anymore, but didn't care to say it. It was like I was insignificant. And I continued to feel that way until Ryo and the others found out and started hanging out with me.

"I know Bakura and I aren't the best examples of Yamis. We know how badly we treated our Hikaries before and we both regret it." Marik states, blushing from what I guess is embarrassment for the way he acted. "But at we made piece with it and pushed to try and do right by them."

"Unlike that poor excuse of a Yami! Ditching his Hikari like that just so he can go out and party with friends that weren't even his in the first place. Seriously! Stealing your Hikari's friends- how messed up is that!?"

I knew they were right, but I just couldn't bring myself to let them go on belittling the person, who- even after doing so much wrong to me- I still loved with all of my heart.

"Guys. I know you're just trying to help, but I can't do this right now. I'm really tired. I'm gonna head back to the game shop now before it gets late and maybe head to the park for a while." Judging from the long faces I got I'd say they were just as happy as I was about my situation; and that was not at all. Though there was a strange, scheming look in Ryou and Bakura's eyes that made me question what was going on upstairs and what danger I or Yami may be in, probably Yami if I had to guess.

Thankfully those looks went away quickly and Ryou spoke up.

"You know you're still welcome to come stay here until your grandpa returns from Egypt." Ryou offers.  
I send him a grateful smile but wave it off.

"Thanks, but someone needs to take care of the shop and house when nobody's there." I say, not really wanting to impose, but still grateful. Before I'm allowed to leave Malik stops me.

"Sorry, but I have to check. I don't mean to make it seem like I don't trust you or anything, but..."

"I know." I sigh as I hold out my wrists. He slowly pulls my sleeves up to reveal a bunch of faded lines across my arms. The newest of which were nearly a month old.

"Hmm." Malik hums. "They're getting lighter. So it seems the method we discussed is working."

"Yeah. Thanks for that. And sorry for making you guys go through so much trouble for me." I say as I pull my sleeves back down, still feeling weak and embarrassed of them.

"Don't think like that." Ryou says as he wraps his arms around me. "We're glad to help you out. Besides if it weren't for you none of us would be here right now."

"Bu-" I start, only to get interrupted.

"Don't say it wasn't you and that it was Yami and the others because we all know better. It was you who risked your life and soul more than once to save not only your friends and complete strangers but the world as well. Don't sell yourself short, kid." Marik grinned as he ruffled my hair. I laugh as I leave the house.

* * *

 **Yugi Pov**

I make it home not long later and I grab my guitar and rush out of the shop before Yami notices me, well if he were home to, I didn't care to check at the moment.

The walk to the park takes thirty minutes, which I usually visit these days to write and play. I like walking though, it gives me time to think, and while that used to be a really bad thing for me a few months ago, now it couldn't be more relaxing and helpful. Though, sometimes it still does more harm than good.

Sometimes I would think about how bluntly they ignored me. But sometimes I remember the lies, like when I would ask Tristan if I could hang out with them and he flat out lied to me saying that they had no plans when right before I heard them discussing plans to go to the mall.

Other times I remembered the betrayal- Like how Joey, who I thought was my best friend- he said we were best friends and he would be there for me! Like... when he said Yami was his best friend in the world. Then when I was getting bullied he just walked by as if he didn't even notice it.

And sometimes I would remember how everyone didn't care enough to take a second look, to see that I was not fine despite the (what I now know was an unconvincing) smile. Like how once in a blue moon Tea would ask if I was okay when she saw me sitting alone crying when she left the group early to get something to drink for everyone else, I would just try to smile and nod then she would be on her way, never to give me a second thought.

Most of the time I would think about Yami. I wanted to hate him, so much. Just about everything has been handed to him since he's been back and even before then, but especially so when he was a great pharaoh of Egypt. Without even trying everyone seems to just want to go out of their way to give him whatever it is he wants or needs. But then again I guess I'm just jealous of him which makes me angry at myself. He was able to win over so many people so quickly where as I had to go through years of bullying an abuse before I could even get Joey and Tristan as friends, though I was so happy when it did happen- I finally had real friends so why wouldn't I be. Apparently it was all lies in the end.

But rarely, in that few moments of true peace, I think about Ryou, Kaiba and the others. How they saved me in more ways than one.

'I'm honestly glad to have them there for me when I need them most. I'm glad that they stopped me that night when I was ready to just give up and end it all.' I think as I enter the park. Once I find my way to the swing and begin practicing on my guitar I think back to that night a little over a month ago.

* * *

It was the first time in nearly two months Yami spoke to me- granted it was to lecture me on my grades and the likes; "What's going on with you Yugi?" Yami asked but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't really care. Ra, my stomach hurt so bad. How the hell they couldn't see the marks all over me, I'll never know.

"Yeah," Joey added. "You've been distant lately. You don't even hang out with us anymore." I wanted to laugh but I got a bit hopeful that maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. I was about to answer when Yami cut back in.

"I got a call from the school today saying your grades have been dropping lately. Care to explain?" He gave me a disapproving look. Oh so this is it. He only notices when my grades are involved, why should he even care about that anyway. I didn't wait too long for that answer.

"Yeah!" Tea commented. "Don't you know that your grades reflect on Yami and your grandpa as well?! What's wrong with you, Yugi- You're better than this."

I felt rage burning inside of me. 'I'm so fucking sorry it's hard to turn in my homework when it gets stolen everyday. I'm sorry it's so damn hard to study for tests when I'm lying in bed all night with my stereo turned up while I'm screaming in pain from three cracked ribs and emotional pain from getting bullied when I don't don't have the strength to fight off six huge guys at once. AND I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you all hate me!' That's what I wanted to say, however all I did was stand there and take in every word about how Solomon would be disappointed if he knew how bad I was letting myself get in school. Along with the "you should be more like Yami" stares from the rest of the group.

The worst by far- the thing that pushed me over the edge was what Tristan and Tea said was when I said none of them knew what it was like to be me.

"Stop being so dramatic and selfish and think about others for once." Tea snapped.

"Yeah, just because you think your problems are more important than everyone else doesn't mean they are. Grow up." Tristan finished. Yami didn't defend me but instead looked away from me when I eyed him, begging him to say something.

 **-NO POV-**

The sheer hypocritical statements from Yami and the others now made Yugi want to laugh and yet it still... hurt so much... They didn't know what he was going through. When he did try to confront Yami one time, he was brushed off without a second thought to go hang out with the others despite Yugi saying it was important.

That night, instead of just cutting like he would usually do when he couldn't handle to emotional pain he felt, Yugi waited until he knew Yami was asleep and he ran.

He ran so far and so long until he made it to his destination. The bridge wasn't very big nor was it insanely high, but from the reports he saw on TV a while back, he knew it would be enough to get the job done. In a trance-like state, Yugi took slow, but purposeful steps to the railings. When he reached the metal bars he slowly climbed up, holding onto a sign pole sticking out next to him. He just stared into the abyss of darkness whiles listening to the sounds of rushing water. The cold air stung his nearly numb face, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

'I really can't do this anymore.' He thought repeatedly. All he ever did in public was pretending. 'I'm so tired.' He wore a fake smile longer than he really smiled.. If he truly ever smiled at all anymore. 'Why?' Everyone thought he was so happy, and apparently selfish as well. "I just want this to be over." He whispered breathlessly.

He then went to take a step forward.

"Yugi!" Hearing his name being called so suddenly shocked the boy back into his senses and he began falling. However before he even made it part of the way over the edge four arms reached around him and yanked him back towards the safety of the bridge.

After a minute or two of collecting his bearings, Yugi looked up to see who had stopped him from finally being free from the pain. He was a little more than shocked to see Bakura under him, arms still wrapped around his waist, both lying on the concrete bridge. Observing a bit more he saw Marik crouched next to them, panting from racing to catch them. He had his arms spread outwards in case Yugi attempted to flee. Behind Bakura was Ryou and Malik, both wearing shocked and terrified expressions, yet relief as well.

Suddenly Yugi felt a pain in his head and realized he had been punched- however relatively lightly, but still enough to hurt- by Bakura.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" While his voice sounded angry- beyond angry- but his face told a different story. He looked just as freaked as the others, even Marik seemed startled.

Unable to stop himself, Yugi busted into tears, gripping Bakura's shirt.

"Why did you stop me?!" He yelled, angry yet scared. "I just want it to be over! I can't take it anymore! It's too much!" His words quickly became drowned out by his choked sobs and gasps for breath. Yugi didn't know how long he stayed like that but sometime later he found himself in Ryou's home that he shared with Bakura, Malik. and Marik.

"Here Yugi." Ryou offered a hand towel for him to wipe his face.

"Thanks." Yugi mumbled numbly, still dazed and now just sad. "How did you...How?" Yugi asked after a moment of awkward silence in the room.

"We were on our way home from having dinner when we saw you running." Malik answered.

"Yeah and Ryou suggested we try to catch up to you to see what was wrong." Bakura continued.

"Yeah. We tried calling out to you but I guess you couldn't hear us." Malik stated with a growl, trying to hide the shock and fear he still felt. "And by the time you stopped we realized something was not...right..." He sighed.

Ryo continued. "Before we even realized it you were getting closer to the railing, but when we saw you..." Ryou paused, choking back tears. "That's when we knew we had to do something. Bakura yelled out to you and I guess startled you because you just jumped and slipped. When we saw you start to fall off, Bakura and Marik raced halfway across the bridge and managed to catch you in time."

"After that you just... Broke down..." Malik finished. "And yelled a bunch of stuff about being done and not being able to take it anymore. The rest we couldn't understand."

Yugi couldn't bring himself to feel upset with them -or much of anything for that matter. Still he found himself thanking them and apologizing repeatedly, embarrassed of having been seen like that. All they were trying to do was help and because of them, he didn't do something he knew he would have regretted (well assuming he could regret in the afterlife). He still had his grandpa, what would he do if he returned home to find that his only living family had killed himself while he was away? And what about Yami and the others? Would they feel sad or would they call him selfish for almost ending his own life?

"Yugi." Ryou said as he placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I know you may not want to talk, but we're here for you if you want to try. And if you don't want to talk to us, then I'm sure Yami will-" wrong words... He realized too late when Yugi once again burst into a crying fit.

"Yami doesn't care!" He half yelled in breaths. "None of them do! If I disappeared they wouldn't even notice, I'm just a selfish brat to them." It took Ryou and Malik twenty minutes to finally calm him down long enough to exclaim everything. At this point Yugi didn't care, he just needed to get it all out.

He told them how everyone began neglecting him and how the bullies targeted him again because in their words "they don't care about you now that they have him." Then how because of bullying his grades were suffering badly and then how Yami and the others called him selfish for not thinking of others. He even told them how at first he tried to ignore it by saying they just wanted some time to spend with their new friend and things would be back to normal when they realized what they were doing... But then it became hard not to think that they were only ever using him to get to Yami. And Yami to use him to get a new life and friends.

"I'm going to send them all to the shadow realm!" Malik growled angrily.

"Especially that Damned Pharaoh!" Bakura agreed. Both Yami's looking equally angry.

"No." Yugi stated weakly. "Even though I may not be their friend, they're still friends to me. And Yami..." He found himself choking up at the mention of his best friend and crush's name.

Ryou and Malik understood where Yugi was coming from. Even after a the crap they were put through by their current lovers, they just couldn't help but loving them through it all. Though, they couldn't even begin to understand the pain Yugi was feeling now, since neither of their Yamis ever flat out abandoned them as Yugi's had.

They just hoped that they could do something before this all ended in tragedy. Like it almost had that night.

'Ra, we were so lucky we decided to go out at the last minute.' Ryou silently declared. 'Seemingly reading his mind, the others nodded in agreement.'

"Yugi, is there anything else?" Malik asked, suspicious of a theory he hoped was untrue. Yugi stayed silent for a few moments, deciding whether or not to give up his dirty secret. Finally he decided he could trust them and rose his sleeves.

None of the four were shocked to find out Yugi had been cutting, but still felt their blood boil at the thought. They knew that it was Yami's fault for abandoning him, no matter how much Yugi argued otherwise. Suddenly Yugi felt a sharp pain in his gut and stumbled, luckily Marik caught him before he fell.

"Yugi, you okay?" Ryou exclaimed shocked by the sudden outburst.

"M-my chest... and stomach... H-hurts." Yugi mumbled.

Ryou lifted up Yugi's shirt to reveal a bunch or ugly looking bruises and cuts covering his torso. Some looked like shoe prints and made Ryo sick to his stomach. "Was it-" He couldn't bring himself to ask because he knew who's handy work this was.

"Yeah. Ushio and his gang." He replied.

"I'm gonna kill Them, too!" Bakura growled with far more anger than before.

"We need to get a doctor to look over you Yugi. This could be really serious. How were you even able to move, let alone run, like this?" Ryou insisted.

"I guess I just went numb to the pain for a while there. Sometimes it takes a while to kick in enough for me to notice it." Now Even Bakura and Marik felt uneasy, for someone to just be used to that kind of pain.

"How long has the beatings been going on?" Malik asked.

Yugi took a moment to think. "I guess since Yami and the others started ignoring me. So maybe about Five months? I don't know maybe closer to six now."

That settled it, they were going to kill Ushio and his gang then Yami and the others. Even Ryou and Malik felt the same blood lust as their counter parts did. Yugi, however, was too wrapped up in his pain once again to notice.

"I'm calling Seto Kaiba."

Ryou called up Kaiba and requested he have his doctors look over Yugi's ribs; then, at Yugi's okay, he explained Yugi's situation, leaving out some of the details for Yugi's sake; deciding that if he wanted Kaiba to know he would tell him. Luckily that turned out to be the case due to Yugi trusting the young billionaire completely due to mutual respect.

To say Kaiba was pissed would be an understatement. He threatened to kick Joey out of his mansion and make the others' lives miserable for then on; but of course he was convinced otherwise but a certain spiky haired teen who, despite what he happened to him, still thought of everyone but himself... However his objection didn't stop Kaiba from kicking his boyfriend out of the bed and onto the sofa. And maybe restricting the access to his mansion to the others for a while... Maybe about...Mm forever would be good with him.

Normally Kaiba couldn't care less about others' situations however, Yugi was one of the few people that he respected- and that Yugi respected as a person and a duelist and not for his status or money.

After a couple of weeks of staying at Ryou's house to heal both physically and mentally he decided it was time to go home.

"Don't forget." Malik warned.

"I won't. It's the only thing that seems to distract me long enough to let the feeling pass. Thanks again. For... you know...Everything" Yugi blushed and fidgeted with his jacket collar.

"Don't mention it." Bakura growled, attempting to sound nonchalant about it, but failing. In fact he was ecstatic that Malik and Yugi had been able to find to find a safer and more productive outlet for his suppressed emotions.

"I just wish you'd let us do something about this mess. I mean, it's not right, how they treat you." Ryo pouted.

"I think maybe after some time, maybe I could try again to tell them how I feel. But right now it just hurts too much. It's still kind of new." Yugi explained.

He knew that nothing would change if he did nothing, but at the same time he feared what would happen to him if he did do something and it still didn't change anything. The thought scared him that things may never be the same for him again and that he may never get to tell Yami how he felt.

"Try again?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Yugi nodded sadly at the memory. "Yeah. About a month since it began I got the courage to tell Yami about how I felt about being ignored. At the time I thought maybe they just didn't notice or something like that, but as soon as I asked to speak with him about something really important... He brushed me off to go be with the others. Said he didn't have time to chat or he'd be late to the mall with the others." With this knowledge, Bakura and Marik were mentally devising a plan to secretly murder the third Yami.

After a few moments of being pep talked by Ryo and Malik and with a promise to not do anything to Yami or the others from Bakura and Marik, Yugi made his way home.

To his dismay, he realize that Yami didn't even notice he was not there for two weeks because he and the others were just sitting in the living room watching some comedy movie Yugi barely remembered from a while back. No one even noticed his return as he walked by. He felt a piercing sting in his chest from the emptiness hurt and he locked himself away in his room.

Yugi then got to work on his "project" as he grabbed his old acoustic guitar and paper, then began writing.

* * *

 _ **-Now-**_

 **Yami Pov**

Ever since I rejoined the world as my own person, Yugi's been...off. At first it was normal. He formally introduced me to the gang and thankfully we hit it off just fine.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan are all cool to hang out with. They all helped me get used to the modern times. However for some reason Yugi just slowly stopped hanging with us. When we did see him, he always wore a smile and seemed a little too happy. At first we were all confused but figured he would come hang out with us again in no time... That was nearly six months ago.

At home I noticed Yugi would be locked up in his room with his music turned up really loud. He would then ignore me when I came to check up on him to see if he was okay. So I figured I must have done something to make him mad at me because he also never walked to school with me or the others anymore as well.

When I learned that Yugi was letting his grades slip I got really worried and concerned, so the gang and I went to confront him...

I realize now that we may have been a bit too hard on him back then because now all I can see when I close my eyes are his violet eyes filled with pain and betrayal. I know he's not nor has he ever selfish, but that night I didn't say anything to suggest otherwise, I didn't defend him- I just stood there and let them say those things. And that I deeply regret.

I got extremely worried when I heard him leave the house that night but I decided not to follow, thinking he probably didn't want me around. I then nearly called the police when he didn't return home the next day or the day after that, however that's when things became more clear, or so I had thought. What I did learn that day hurt me more than anything else ever had.

* * *

 **This is the first of two chapters. Hope you like. Please let me know any spelling or grammar errors you find.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Past Yami pov-**

I couldn't help but be worried. The last time I spoke to Yugi I could tell we hurt him, even though he tried to hide it. It's been three days since he disappeared and I was ready to call the police to report him missing when I heard the dinging of the shop door bell. I excitedly look up, hoping for it to be my Hikari, however I was disappointed to see Joey and the others with grim and angry faces.

"Yo!" Joey waved at me as I frantically paced across the game shop to meet them. "You'll never believe who I saw today." He looked annoyed and hurt which made me question what could make him this upset. However, the only thing I could focus on was Yugi.

"You saw Yugi?!" I ask hopefully. "Is he okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the little twerp is alright. Turns out he's traded us in for a new group." 'What?' I thought, shocked.

"That's why he hasn't been hanging with us anymore." Joey continued.

"What?" I ask, shocked and confused.

"Yeah." Tea pouted. "Saw him at the park with Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik! He looked like he was having a great time. And you won't believe who they had with them. Kaiba!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yugi wouldn't just abandon his friends like that, would he?

"So this whole time we thought we did something to him when really he just traded us in for richer and better friends- And then doesn't even tell us, just leaves us to wonder why. And to make it worse he chose our enemies to be buddies with, the people who tried and nearly killed us!" Tristan growled angrily.

I rushed out of the game shop. 'I have to see this for myself.' I decided.

"Yami!" I heard Tea call out, however I wasn't about to stop. When I arrived at the park I saw exactly as they described, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Kaiba. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were sitting on the swings, talking and laughing while Kaiba and the other two were standing close to the jungle gym talking- the anger was plainly written across their faces but at the time I didn't think about it.

'This whole time, my Hikari.' I thought solemnly. 'Did you just grow tired of us? Did we do something to push you away?' No matter how hard I thought back to it I couldn't find an answer. Instead of going up and confronting him like I knew I should have, I allowed my jealously and hurt to sway my judgement and turned and walked away.

"I see, if this is who you wish to be with, I will not stop you. I hope you're happy, Hikari."

He returned back to the shop two weeks later but I couldn't bring myself to even glance at him because I still felt the sting of betrayal. I listened as he rushed to his room and locked himself away from us. 'Hikari.' I think solemnly.

* * *

 _ **-Now-**_

 **No PoV**

"I just wish we could go back to the way things used to be." Yugi sighed. He strummed a tune on his guitar for a few moments before humming along. He slipped out a small mp3 and turned the volume as loud as it would go. Drums blared rhythmically and Yugi tapped his foot to the sound.

fifteen seconds into it he began to sing.

 _"Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say,_  
 _And suddenly tomorrow's a moment washed away._  
 _'Cause I don't have a reason, and you don't have the time,_  
 _But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find."_

He had wrote the song out of anger and frustration, believing that he would never regain the friendship he had with everyone, especially Yami.

The drums sped up then slowed slightly while the summer wind whisked his spiky hair around, creating a fantasy-like atmosphere

 _"The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,_  
 _With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade._  
 _We said it was forever but then it slipped away,_  
 _Standing at the end of the final masquerade._

 _The final masquerade!"_

He had always known deep down that when Yami told him that he would be by his side til the end it was a lie. He knew things would never last forever but never had he expected things to end so soon. His physical scars were fading, but the ones on his heart would remain for a very long time.

 _"All I ever wanted, the secrets that you keep,_  
 _All you've ever wanted, the truth I couldn't speak."_

Anger boiled in his veins. Yami and he had always been honest with each other, yet Yami constantly hid things from him. He was honestly sick of the lies and judgement coming from everyone of them. But he just couldn't find it in himself to tell them, not after that night.

Letting his feeling flow out he sung angrily to the music.

 _'Cause I can't see forgiveness, and you can't see the crime,_  
 _And we both keep on waiting for what we left behind."_

The music slowed as he felt his anger and frustration melt away with it.

 _The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday,_  
 _With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade._  
 _We said it was forever but then it slipped away,_  
 _Standing at the end of the final masquerade._

 _The final masquerade!_  
 _The final masquerade!_  
 _Standing at the end of the final masquerade!_

 _The final masquerade! Oh_

As the music faded he heard a loud clapping from behind him.

"Wha-" Yugi gasped as he turned around, alarmed from the sudden noise. He sighed with relief when he realized it was only Ryou and the others.

"Oh, hey guys." He said casually. "You heard that, huh?" He chuckled while rubbing a hand through his tri-colored hair.

"Yeah, a bit." Malik answered. "That the song you been working on?"

Yugi shook his head calmly. "Nah, this is the one from that time."

"Oh. Well, it's a really good song." Malik complimented.

Shrugging, Yugi replied casually. "Thanks."

"What about the new song?" Ryou asked.

"It's finished, well mostly." Yugi exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba questioned, pretending to not really care.

"Well, I haven't actually practiced the song completely yet." Yugi admitted.

"Really?" Mirak questioned.

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah, It just came to me, but I never actually never even sang the full song together, just in pieces."

"Well, how about now?" Bakura pointed out.

"What?" Yugi sweat dropped.

"You're not scared, are you?" Bakura teased, earning him a jab to the side by Ryou and a stuck out tongue by Yugi.

"Yeah, you can play the song now to see if it's any good." Malik agreed. "Though I know it's gonna be, judging by your recent history of music." He added silently to himself.

"You kidding? Of course it'll be good. Yugi's the one who wrote it." Malik grinned widely.

Blushing, Yugi chuckled. "I don't know. I never practiced a song in front of others before. I usually wait until I at least practice the song once."

"Aw, come on. Please, Yugi?" Ryou pleaded. "It's just us. You know we won't judge you... Well some of us better not, anyway." He sent Marik and Bakura a glare and in return they held their hands up in defeat.

"Hey, don't look at us. When have we ever made fun of Yugi?" Marik grinned jokingly, Bakura agreeing.

Ryou and Malik just rose their brows, indicting that they could think of more than one occasion.

"Okay! okay! We'll behave! Promise." The group laughed at the two ex-villains.

"Fine. I'll play it." Yugi grinned happily. "Let me re-tune my guitar real quick."

"Kay!" Malik and the others waited while Yugi sat on the park bench, tuning his acoustic. When he finally got it to sound right he decided to take a few minutes to practice the strumming.

* * *

 **No PoV**

The group exited the theater; Joey, Tea, and Tristan laughed and chatting away about the movie.

"I loved the parts where he broke the fourth wall." Tea announced.

"No kidding," Joey agreed," But I like the part where he shot the three guys in the head in one bullet. Epic."

"What about when he called that dude by his real name?" Tristan offered.

"Oh my Ra! That was too good. " The three laughed humorously.

Yami followed behind the three, clearly having no interest in the movie discussion- mostly because he barely even focused on the film, having more important things on his mind. Namely Yugi.

"Hey, Yami!" Joey waved a hand in front of the ex-pharaoh's face, causing Yami to stop in his tracks and slightly jumped back.

"What's up? You've been out of it lately, something bothering you?" He continued questioning.

"Kind of." Yami answered honestly.

"You know you can tell us, right? We're your friends so that's what we're for." Tea declared.

"I've been thinking a lot. Yesterday I ran into Ryou. Well, more like he sought me out." This seemed to get their interest.

"What happened?" Joey questioned.

"Nothing, he asked me something that I can't get out of my head. And the more I think about it the more disturbed I feel."

"What was it?" Tea pushed.

Yami glanced up at the group, "He asked me to think back to after I came back. Wanted me to closely think about my interactions with Yugi since then."

Joey scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Why the hell would he say something like that!? We all know what happened, Yugi stopped hanging out with us because he was too busy hanging with them."

"I'm not too sure of that anymore." Yami's face showed nothing but regret and dread.

"What do you mean?" Tea replied, confused.

"I mean, when I think back to the conversations we had I can vaguely recall something that really bugs me."

The three silently stare at Yami and he takes that as his que to continue. "I recall Yugi trying to be involved, but we- I was so focused on you guys at the time that I just completely shut him out. I remember, oh Ra! I kept making promises to hang out with him but I always forgot about them. He tried to tell me, but I never listened and on top of that I kept getting made at him. I called him selfish! How could I do something like that? No wonder he went to Ryo and the others. It wasn't just me, we all said things like that to him. We left him out and forgot about him, and we dared call ourselves his friends? We failed Yugi. No worse we've betrayed him." When Yami finished all four of them felt sick to their stomachs. "It wasn't until halfway through the movie that I was able to recall. That's the worst part. It took me this long to realize- and I would have likely never have done so if Ryou hadn't told me anything."

Tristan could now clearly remember all the times he flat out lied to Yugi for no real reason- he didn't even know why he did it for the most part. Maybe it was because he wanted Yami to have some time away from Yugi, considering they did live together and all. In all honestly he had no answer, like a reason would make what he did forgivable.

She always knew what they did had hurt her childhood friend. Wait did she even have the right to call herself his friend anymore? Tea dreadfully realized. Judging by the looks on the others faces, they most likely realized this fact as well. Tea always thought she was being a good friend by asking Yugi if he was okay when she knew he obviously wasn't, however because she always wanted to get back to Yami- who she soon realized would never look at her the way she did him- she ignored the signs and gleefully accepted the lies he told. At some point, she couldn't recall when though, she just started believing what she told herself. ' 'He's fine!' I said. 'Yugi doesn't lie so it has to be true.' I said. I'm so stupid!' She yelled internally at herself. Why did she get so caught up in trying to impress someone she knew didn't like her? She knew the answer to that. "Because I'm stupid." She mumbled silently. All those speeches about friendship and how they should always stick together and be there for each other. "I'm such a hypocrite."

Oh my Ra! He basically stabbed his best buddy in the back, Joey realized. He swore that he would defend Yugi, like he had tried to do for him so long ago. Instead he had always pretended to not see the bullying taking place and kept walking. He was supposed to be his best friend, what kind of best friend lets his friend get bullied? Answer. A shitty one. He could also clearly remember how Yugi's eyes dimmed dramatically every time he had stated Yami was his best friend in the world. He could practically hear his thoughts now. 'I thought we were best friends. Was it all just a lie? Did you just use me to get to Yami? Do you hate me that much?' Joey felt like repeatedly punching the brick wall he was currently supporting himself on.

Realization hit all of them like a ton of bricks. They had all called Yugi selfish when in fact they were being worse than selfish. They were being blind, ignorant and selfish pricks to the most caring and unselfish person they knew.

"Guys we screwed up big time." Joey stated bluntly, earning nods from everyone.

"How are we ever going to fix this?" Tea asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think we can. He was being bullied and we did nothing- even though we all knew. That alone should be enough to never be forgiven for, but we did so much more. We hurt him, and in the ways we swore to never do! Even with his forgiving nature, I'd be surprised as hell if ever forgave us. " Joey's face contorted in regret.

"Yeah but there's no way of ever knowing if we don't even try to work things out." Yami stated. The others hesitated before nodding.

"He's right. We need to find Yugi and apologize! Even if he never forgives us at least he'll know that we're sorry." A fire lights in Joey's eyes as he exclaimed.

"Yeah. We may not deserve his forgiveness, but he deserves to know that we still care about him." Tea agrees.

"What are we waiting for? Let's find Yugi. To the game shop!" Tristan announced gleefully.

"We can go through the park, it's quicker." Joey informed, leading the way.

All the while, thoughts of his Hikari hating him terrified him. He was snapped out of his thoughts not long later by the sound of an instrument, the sound and sight made everyone freeze in their tracks.

Back turned to them was Yugi, in his hands was a acoustic guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. He was shocked to see his Hikari so soon, nervous about confronting him and angry at himself for taking so long to realize what he had done.

"It's Yugi!" Joey near shouted, he started to run but quickly froze in place when he noticed Ryou's heart-stopping glare directed to the group.

"Crap." Joey gulped, too nervous to even take a step in any direction.

"If looks could kill..." Tristan chuckled forcefully, clearly nervous as well.

Yami took a step forward, he held his head high, determined to not back down. The look in Yami's eyes told Ryou all he needed.

The white haired boy placed a finger to his lips and pointed downwards, telling the group to stay quiet and back. Yami nodded.

"What the heck?!" Joey loudly whispered.

"He said to stay back here and listen. So be quiet." Yami informed.

"Fine. But I'm not stay back for long." He replied disdainfully. Tristan and Tea nodded together, agreeing with their friend.

A moment later the could hear Yugi beginning to sing.

 ** _"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_**  
 ** _Do you ever feel out of place?_**  
 ** _Like somehow you just don't belong_**  
 ** _And no one understands you_**

 _ **Do you ever want to run away?**_  
 _ **Do you lock yourself in your room?**_  
 _ **With the radio on turned up so loud**_  
 _ **That no one hears you screaming**_

'Is that what he's been doing all this time?' Yami felt his stomach drop with guilt. He always thought Yugi was just trying to block him out, but obviously that was not the case.

 _ **"No you don't know what its like**_  
 _ **When nothing feels alright**_  
 _ **You don't know what its like to be like me"**_

Everyone heard those words before. Back then they called him selfish for it, but now they realized they were the ones being selfish.

 _ **"To be hurt, to feel lost**_  
 _ **To be left out in the dark**_  
 _ **To be kicked when you're down**_  
 _ **To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
 _ **To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
 _ **And no one there to save you**_  
 _ **No you don't know what its like**_  
 _ **Welcome to my life"**_

'I knew he was being bullied, but I did nothing!' Joey internally kicked his self.

 _ **"Do you wanna be somebody else?**_  
 _ **Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_  
 _ **Are you desperate to find something more**_  
 _ **Before your life is over?**_  
 _ **Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_  
 _ **Are you sick of everyone around?**_  
 _ **With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_  
 _ **While deep inside you're bleeding"**_

Tea felt sick. 'Does Yugi really hate us? I wouldn't blame him if he did- but-' She felt warm tears fall down her cheeks.

 ** _"No, you don't know what it's like_**  
 ** _When nothing feels all right_**  
 ** _You don't know what it's like_**  
 ** _To be like me"_**

 ** _"To be hurt_**  
 ** _To feel lost_**  
 ** _To be left out in the dark_**  
 ** _To be kicked when you're down_**  
 ** _To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
 ** _To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
 ** _And no one's there to save you_**  
 ** _No you don't know what it's like_**  
 ** _Welcome to my life"_**

 ** _"No one ever lied straight to your face!"_**

Tristan shrank back, knowing without a doubt the statement was meant for him.

 ** _"And no one ever stabbed you in the back"_**

Joey lowered his head in shame. _'How could I do that to my best buddy?'_

 ** _"You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay"_**

Tea fell to her knees knowing who that was meant for. _'Sorry...I'm so Sorry!'_

 ** _"Everybody always gave you what you wanted_**  
 ** _You never had to work it was always there_**  
 ** _You don't know what it's like, what it's like"_**

Yami heard the anger and hurt becoming more apparent and strong in Yugi's voice and lyrics. He knew he could never know what Yugi went through or how he felt. He knew what Yugi sang was completely true, even after he was no longer a pharaoh it was Yugi who did everything he could to give him back his life, risking not only his life but his soul as well.

 ** _"To be hurt_**  
 ** _To feel lost_**  
 ** _To be left out in the dark_**  
 ** _To be kicked when you're down_**  
 ** _To feel like you've been pushed around_**  
 ** _To be on the edge of breaking down_**  
 ** _And no one's there to save you_**  
 ** _No, you don't know what it's like- What it's like"_**

 _For the_ final verse the music slowed and Yugi sang softly, his voice now holding nothing but sadness and sorrow.

 _ **"To be hurt**_  
 _ **To feel lost**_  
 _ **To be left out in the dark**_  
 _ **To be kicked when you're down**_  
 _ **To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
 _ **To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
 _ **And no one's there to save you**_  
 _ **No, you don't know what it's like**_  
 _ **Welcome to my life**_  
 _ **Welcome to my life**_  
 _ **Welcome to my life"**_

Unable to contain herself any longer, Tea shot up and ran to the young boy. "Yugi!" She cried out as she wrapped the now startled and confused boy in a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Yugi! Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!"

Yugi's eyes were wide in disbelief, unable to process what was happening right away. "What? Tea?" His grip on the acoustic guitar disappeared, allowing the wooden instrument to crash to the ground with a muffled thump.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay and for the shortness. No excuses but I will try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks to everyone who favored and followed the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-Yami?!" Yugi stuttered in nervousness. "Wha- Why are-" He took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his bearings, which luckily helped enough for him remain calm on the outside. "How long?"

Yami sighed sadly. He noticed the murderous aura emanating from the group behind Yugi- well from everyone except Ryou, who wore a knowing yet warning smile, which Yami found scared him more than the other four. He realized he would have to be very careful with what he said, though, he hadn't be planning on saying anything that would further hurt his hikari.

"Since the last song." He admitted. "I'm sorry to listen without permission."

"Oh." Yugi mumbled, still a bit on edge. "It's okay. What are you guys doing here?" 'Why are you talking to me?' he really wanted to ask.

"Well, y-you see. I...We were... L-looking... you... "Yami found it was much harder to speak than he thought it would be. Yugi stared at him curiously, patiently waiting for Yami to finish.

After a few more stutters, Yami sighs. "I'm sorry! Yugi! You can't imagine how sorry I am! I was blind and I was stupid. I promised you I'd protect you no matter what and I broke that promise." Yami felt the tears fall down his cheek but he didn't care, he needed to let Yugi know how sorry he was. "I won't make excuses for what I've done and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't ask for it. But, Hikari, I need you to know- it was never you and you did not deserve what we did to you... What I did to you. All this time you were hurting and I never paid attention to that. That week you were gone, I was terrified something had happened to you- especially with what happened the night before you suddenly disappeared."

Yugi gasped at the mention of that night. While he still felt really guilty about what he almost did, he was more shocked at what he was hearing. Yami was sorry? He didn't hate him? Was this true, could he believe what his Yami was saying?

"I looked everywhere but when we found you with these guys we selfishly convinced ourselves that you had chose them over us the whole time- because we were too selfish to admit to our mistakes and see the way we were treating you."

Joey then spoke up. "Yugs. I'm so sorry, too. I betrayed you in the worst ways. Yami's right, we were all too friggen selfish to see what we were doing and we don't deserve your forgiveness. When Yami brought up the times we've hung out since he's came back I suddenly realized how much of a jerk I've been. And I promise ya little buddy, I will never let anything like that happen again! I'll die before I let it." Yugi rarely ever saw Joey cry, yet there he was; head hung low, shoulders shaking and tears freely falling to the ground.

"Yami...Joey..." Yugi whispered, barely inaudible to the others.

"But I really am sorry, Yugi!" Joey near yelled. "Even though we can't make up for what we did, and even if things can't go back to how they were- you at the very least need to know it wasn't your fault and we do care about 'cha... And...and... We won't blame you if you hate us and you have every right to."

Tristan was the next one to speak up though he seemed much more calm than joey at first. "Yugi. I'm really sorry too, bro. There's not much to say that they didn't, but it's all true, We messed up big time and there's probably no fixing things between us, but we'll do whatever we can to try to make it up to you. We'll do anything." Tristan's face had turned bright red and the shame he felt was easily seen on his face.

"Tristan..."

Yugi felt something in his heart tighten. His attention drew to the quiet girl behind the group. Tea was staring at the ground.

What could she possible say to the boy who had been her childhood friend since they were basically born? She was the worst person in the group. She had spent so much time throughout their days preaching about friendship and loyalty- yet she turned her back on her closest friend when he needed her most.

"I'm such a hypocrite." She spoke aloud, dry humor in her normally cheery voice.

"Tea." Yugi spoke slightly louder than before. He knew he should be angry or at the very least upset with the people in front of him- this was all just words and empty promises like always- however seeing everyone this way made him feel like they were telling the truth. He decided to believe them- hell, he had long since forgiven them- but he knew his trust had been shattered and even though he wanted to, he would be unable to actually trust them for a very long time.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled, bursting forward. Ryou and the others were unable to react fast enough before she threw her arms around him. "I'm so so so so sorry!"

The sudden embrace sent a shocking pain through him. He was unable to hold back the pain-filled scream. Tea- startled- released Yugi, causing the boy to fall to the ground while gasping for air.

"Yugi!" Ryou, Yami and Joey yelled as they simultaneously rushed to Yugi. Ryou managed to reach Yugi first since he was the closest. "It's okay, Yugi, just breathe through it. You're gonna be okay. " He comforted as he slowly lifted him in to a sitting position, leaning on to Ryou's shoulder for support.

"Ryou! What's going on? What's wrong with Yugi? What happened?" Yami asked, panicked.

Ryou couldn't help the glare from forming, but he quickly calmed himself and answered. "Ushio and his gang have been bullying Yugi anytime we weren't around to defend him. They've gotten far more violent since you guys started ignoring him." Yami felt a pang of guilt rise at the obvious jab, however his anger and rage towards Ushio rose as he fought off the urge to find and beat the life out of the giant bully- and himself while he was at it.

"T-thanks Ryou. I'm fine now." Yugi's breath was still a bit hitched from the pain.

"Oh my- Yugi I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yugi grinned- though it was a sad one it was genuine- and reassured his childhood friend. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"No, it's not okay Yugi! Because of us you're in pain!" Tea argued.

"When I get my hands on that scumbag he's gonna regret the day he was born!" Joey growled angrily.

"Like you have the right to do that." Bakura taunted. "It was because you left him alone that they even had a chance to get to him."

"Bakura." Ryou stated, though he didn't disagree with his lover, he felt that it wasn't the time or place.

"What you know it's true, they left him alone to get bullied until he felt the need to en-"

"Bakura! Ryou and Yugi both yelled. Ryou yelled out of anger and shock while Yugi shouted from embarrassment and shame.

"Stop and think about it for a moment. Do you think Yugi want's that bit of information to get out without his permission?" Malik informed.

Bakura turned red and apologized profoundly. "I'm sorry Yugi! I wasn't thinking. Forgive me."

"It's okay. I know you were only trying to protect me." Yugi replied.

"Yugi?" Yami spoke softly. "What happened?" Yugi didn't want to reply out of fear that his friends would think less of him or worse, however when he looked into their eyes he saw nothing but sadness and concern and regret.

"Not here." He whispered sheepishly.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded, Ryou knew it would be hard to talk about so he offered. "Well, We'll be there to help you if you feel like you can't do it."

"Thanks."

"The limo will be here shortly to take up to the mansion. I have some doctors on their way as well to check up on your wounds and it'll be easier there than it would be the game shop or the apartment." Kaiba spoke up, wearing his 'I don't really care' mask.

"Kaiba." Yugi smiled. He never did cease to surprise him. "Thank you."

Kaiba just grunted but nodded none the less.

The groups hung around the park bench; Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat on the top of the bench while Bakura and Marik leaned casually against a nearby tree- sending intense glares to Yami, Tristan, and Tea, who were standing near the table Yugi and the others were on but remaining silent. Joey and Kaiba stood on the sidewalk by the road.

"Sorry, Kaiba." Joey apologized. Kaiba raised an eyebrow indifferently. Joey knew sorry wouldn't be enough for Yugi and it sure as hell wouldn't be enough for his boyfriend.

"I know, sorry won't cut it. But I really am sorry for everything. Not just with Yugi, but with you as well. You were defending Yugi all this time and I was a complete jerk to you for it." Kaiba still had an indifferent expression. "However, I do want to thank you." This got Kaiba's attention.

"..."

"Well, for being there for Yugi when we were too blind and selfish to be. Believe me when I say we will make it up to you guys no matter what and how long it takes."

The two glanced back to look at Yugi who was laughing with Ryou and Marik. "He doesn't hate you guys." Kaiba informed. Joey seemed startled by the sudden statement.

"W-hat?"

"He never hated any of you. He never even blamed any of you. If anything I think he's already forgiven you all. Don't ask me why- If it were me, I would never forgive you. But whatever Yugi decides I will follow his choice. If he truly decides to forgive you all then I have no other choice but to accept that." He paused for a moment, turning to face Joey eye to eye. His face darkened as he spoke "But if any of you do anything to hurt him again, the Bakura and Marik will be the least of your worries. Got that?" Joey internally shivered by the cold, harsh tone his boyfriend gave off, however he calmly replied.

"No problem there. There's no way in hell I'll let anything hurt Yugi like that again."

"Are you only saying that because you feel guilty? Once you feel like you have made it up to him, are you going to leave him all over again?" Kaiba questioned.

"I'll be honest with ya here. I do feel guilty as hell for what I did, but that is not the only reason." He glanced back sadly at his friend. "Yugi is a great friend and person. He saved the world and us, not for fame or anything, but because he felt it was right. He's brave, selfless, and strong. Honestly he deserves better than us, but I want to at least show him I still care about him, regardless of what happened before. He deserves to know that. And if he does actually forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life showing him how much I care, and if he doesn't want anything to do with us..." He paused. "Well, who can blame him?"

Joey stared down Kaiba, eye to eye. After a moment Kaiba sighed and smiled slightly, showing he approved of the answer. Before anything else could be said a long, black limousine pulled up, indicating it was time to leave.

Kaiba called the others over and the group piled into the vehicle, awkward silence filled the space as they pulled off to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter didn't take too long. I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me so far. I'm honestly not sure how many more chapters there will be and I'm starting to get a bit of a writers block. Also my next fanfiction will be either a Miraculous Ladybug or Undertale. Let me know which one you want and I'll go with the one with the most votes by the end of this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight," Yami growled, his face tinted red with rage," because of us, Yugi nearly-" He cut himself off, not wanting to repeat what he had just been told. After seeing the dark bruises decorating his partner's torso and being told Yugi came so close to ending his own life he was fuming. Not because of Yugi, he could never be mad at the boy, no, he was angry with Ushio and himself.

Yugi sat on a large bed in the same room, staring at the floor in shame and embarrassment. A young looking doctor had just finished giving Yugi a checkup and left. Yugi learned that his ribs were severely bruised and a few slightly cracked and was informed to keep his torso properly wrapped and to not do anything too strenuous for the next few weeks. Tea, Joey, and Tristan, upon learning this new information, had left the room in order to give Yugi and Yami some privacy. The three were currently downstairs with Bakura, Marik, and Malik, waiting for the others in awkward silence.

Kaiba stood in the corner of the room while Ryou stood as close to Yugi as possible without invading his space. Yugi gave Ryou a look.

"I gotcha. Well, we should head downstairs and give these two some space." Kaiba reluctantly nodded and followed the white haired boy out of the room, leaving the door open behind them. A few minutes of heavy silence filled the room.

"I'm so-" Yugi began only to be interrupted by Yami.

"Don't you dare say sorry." Yugi flinched at the dangerously angry tone in Yami's voice. Yami inwardly kicked himself for not watching his tone. "I'm sorry, Hia- Yugi." Yami had to stop himself from calling him Hikari because he felt he no longer deserved the privilege of doing so which unintentionally made Yugi sadder than before. Yami calmed himself down a bit before continuing.

"You don't need to be sorry for something like that. It was my fault that you felt that doing that was your only choice. If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. So please, Yugi," Yami got down on his hands and knees in front of a now shocked Yugi. "Please forgive me! I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you! Anything!"

"It's okay Yami. You don't have to do that." Yami lifted his head and was about to protest when the noticed the tears rolling down his Hikari's face. Yami found it hard to say anything after seeing such a sight.

"Yugi." He whispered guiltily.

"I'm so happy." Yugi continued through heavy breaths. "I thought you guys hated me for so long. I thought I must have done something wrong. I was so lost, Yami. I tried to hold it all in but it was too hard. Ushio wouldn't leave me alone- I didn't want to die, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was just so tired of it. Tired of wondering why, tired of the bullying, and tired of no one caring. I couldn't do anything but give up. I'm such a coward." He added silently.

Yami stood up and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, surprising the younger boy by the sudden action. "You are no coward!" Yami insisted. "You didn't do anything wrong! As for Ushio, you don't ever have to worry about him again. I'll make sure of it. You are not alone anymore and I won't let you be alone ever again. I promise. I wish I had said this a long time ago, but Yugi. I love you."

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt his heart flutter from the declaration.

"I know you couldn't possibly feel the same, especially after what I put you through, but I just had to tell-"

Yami was suddenly cut off by an intense and emotional hug.

"I love you too, Yami. I loved you for so long, but I was so scared that you didn't- but after you started ignoring me I thought there was no way that you'd- no I'm so happy, Yami, but I-"

"It's okay, I know I broke your trust in me and that's all on me. I don't blame you for being unsure so just take your time. I promise I'll be right here for you when you're ready. You don't have to rush anything. We'll take this one step at a time."

Yugi felt really relieved that he didn't have to make a decision so soon and happy that Yami was being very considerate and patient about that. He nodded but continued to hug his Yami.

After a moment Yugi ended the embrace and broke the calming silence. "Please don't do anything to Ushio. Promise?"

Yami chuckled at the statement. Of course, Yugi would be concerned with the wellbeing of his bully. Yami had to admit his caring and compassionate nature was one of the many things he loved about his Hikari. However his honest reply, "I love you, Yugi, but not gonna happen."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the comment. He knew that nothing he said would be able to stop him. Instead, he merely said. "Just don't go overboard. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Yami sighed. "Okay, just for you. Now I think you need to get some rest. We can head back to the game shop when you feel better. That is if you want to."

Yugi nodded. "I'd like that." Yugi laid down in the bed as Yami made his way to the door. "Thank you, Yami." He whispered barely audible.

Yami smiled, "No, thank you." He replied as he turned the light out and softly closed the door. For the first time in a long time, Yugi slept with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **The next night**_

Yugi and Yami had decided to skip school and stay home to watch some movies and just hang out together which is where they remained the entire day. Yugi, despite being glad, couldn't shake the feeling of dread that it may all be just another dream and he would awaken at any moment to find himself alone once again. He decided to try and ignore the feeling and enjoy the dream while it lasted. Joey and the others had visited after school to check in on Yugi and to notify Yugi that Ushio would no longer be a problem. Yami had grinned and Yugi sighed but politely thanked them followed by a lecture that they shouldn't pick fights. The group hung out for a little while before heading to their respective homes.

It didn't take long afterward for Yugi to fall asleep. Yami smiled at the sight of Yugi resting his head on his shoulder. He scooped the boy up bridal style and carried him to his room. After placing Yugi in his bed he went to exit but stopped in his tracks.

He realized just how long it had been since he had been in the room. It was different than he remembered. The mirror was sitting on the floor faced down, glass shards littered the surrounding area. The picture that once hung above his bed was gone. There were piles of papers on his once neat desk and upon closer inspection he realized they were poems and apparently song lyrics. The poems were all depressing and had obviously expressed Yugi's hidden feelings from when he was alone. He noticed something sitting on the desk, hidden under the piles of papers.

"A box." He had a sinking feeling he knew what the contents of the small dark gray box were but, Ra did he hope he was wrong.

Upon opening the box he felt all the guilt and nausea hit him ten fold. Inside the box held many different blades, each with a decent bit of dried red liquid.

Yami rushed out of the room, box in hand, and raced to the bathroom to empty what little food he had consumed that day. Once he was finished he realized he still held the box tightly in his hand. Not wanting to look at the box another minute he chucked it into the trash bin, promising to apologize for invading Yugi's privacy the following day.

Yami proceeded to make his way to the kitchen to grab a broom and dust pan. He reentered Yugi's room and got to work cleaning up the broken mirror. As he lifted the mirror frame he was horrified to find blood stains around a fist shaped hole in the center of it. 'Just how much did did he suffer?' Yami thought solemnly.

He quickly and quietly cleaned up the glass before heading off to his own room. He knew the road ahead of them would be a long and hard one, but he realized for the first time that he would gladly take on any hardships if it would make Yugi happy again.

* * *

 **Just a couple more chapters to go! I want to give a special thanks to everyone for sticking with me for so long and I really hope you guy aren't disappointed with my telling of the story. I know I tend to rush things and believe me I'm trying no to rush this one, but old habbits die hard I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
**


End file.
